vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)
Yoshikage Kira= |-|Killer Queen= |-|Sheer Heart Attack= Summary Yoshikage Kira is a major character and partially the eighth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: JoJolion. A sea doctor in an alternate Morioh, he is involved in the mystery of the Rock Human and the Rokakaka smuggling trade in order to save his ill mother. Later, he is confronted by Tamaki Damo and fuses with Josefumi Kujo in order to become Josuke Higashikata. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. High 8-C with Killer Queen. Varies with Sheer Heart Attack. Name: Yoshikage Kira Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part VIII: JoJolion)' Gender: Male Age: 29 Classification: Human, Stand User, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Killer Queen has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Within its effective range), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bubbles that explode on contact), Summoning (Can create multiple Sheer Heart Attacks, which have Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Selective Intangibility, Surface Scaling, Size Manipulation, Aura and Explosion Manipulation), Durability Negation (Its bubble can form inside of a person's skin or an object if Killer Queen physically strikes them), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Selective Intangibily Non-Physical Interaction and Aura Attack Potency: Athlete level. Large Building level with Killer Queen. (Can bypass durability by creating a bubble inside of the enemy). Varies with Sheer Heart Attack (The level of Sheer Heart Attack's power is controlled. At lowest going to Below Average Human level into a person's bloodstream, and at highest going to a Large Building level earthquake). Speed: Athletic Human. Massively FTL with Killer Queen (Scaling to Part 4 Killer Queen). Unknown with Sheer Heart Attack. Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown with Killer Queen. Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Large Building Class with Killer Queen. Large Building Class with Sheer Heart Attack. Durability: Large Building level (Had protected Josefumi entirely from the Sheer Heart Attack explosion/earthquake; his death was only from his liver being cut out of his body before the attack.). Large Building level with Killer Queen. At least Large Building level with Sheer Heart Attack Stamina: Most likely Superhuman (Was still alive and conscious while severely injured) Range: Extended melee range with Killer Queen (Creates bubbles that move forward and explode on contact). Unknown with Sheer Heart Attack. Standard Equipment: Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack Intelligence: High (Was a doctor and eventually a marine surgeon, somehow convinced Ojiro Sasame into eating his fingertips.) Weaknesses: Damage done to Killer Queen will reflect back to Kira. Kira himself is not immune to Sheer Heart Attack's explosions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killer Queen: '''Killer Queen is a tall, muscular, pink humanoid Stand with cat-like features and skull decorations all over its body. It attacks by using melee attacks, but only activates his ability by spreading its bubbles. It's possible that there is no limit to how many bubbles Kira can fire at once. If Killer Queen physically touches an object, the bubbles will enter any space inside of it. **'The First Bomb (Bubbles): Killer Queen can generate and use bubbles as projectiles. Upon contact or detonation, these bubbles will explode. Any objects that are within the vicinity of the explosion will be damaged, unlike the alternate versions' removal of any trace of the object. He can also store his bubble inside of an object or a person. **'''The Second Bomb (Sheer Heart Attack): His second bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, is a group of miniature tank-like weapon(s) that is dispatched from Killer Queen. Numerous Sheer Heart Attacks can be set out at once, and the sizes of the bombs deployed can be small enough to enter another person's bloodstream. The level of explosions given is also controlled by Kira. Note: Not to be confused with the original Yoshikage Kira. Others Notable Victories: Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider) Takumi's Profile (Note: Axel form Takumi was used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) Han's Profile (The Company Arc Han was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Explosion Users Category:Stand Users Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Summoners Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Flight Users